


Walking

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eleven Used To Do That, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Will Byers, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Missing Persons, Pining, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Will Byers Can't Catch a Break, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eleven used to do that. But doesn't everyone do that? C'mon Mike, be more specific!Oneshot/drabble





	Walking

Will Byers loved his friends. He loved Lucas and his cynical-ness, his eyerolls, his occasional grin. He loved Dustin's jokes, his optimism, his sass. And he loved Mike Wheeler. 

Yep. That was it. He loved him. 

Now it wasn't like he was going to say out loud that he had a crush on him. Because his friends loved him too--but not like that. And his family loved him, of course they did--but he wasn't sure how they'd exactly react. 

Besides, it was obvious that Mike liked someone else. 

Will was trying to act upbeat about all of this though. Right now he was walking to Mike's house just to hang out with him. He knocked on the door, and when he found it was already open, he walked in. 

"Hey Mike!" he said brightly. 

"Eleven used to do that..." Mike said sadly. Will sighed. Eleven was the girl he'd been in love with. Or I mean, at least had a crush on. 

"Uh, what?"

"Walk through my door..." 

And then Will walked right back out. He wasn't in the mood to deal with all of this shit today. 


End file.
